Bleach: April Fools Day!
by OtakuGeneration4
Summary: It's April Fools in the Soul Society, and there's a full-out prank war for the title "Prank King" or "Prank Queen"! It's all fun and games at first... but then a fun competition gets turned into something a lot more deadly... This fanfiction is after Aizen's betrayal, and I may not be making some characters sadder because it's supposed to be more uplifting. A small but of OOCness.
1. April Fools?

"Sorry Captain, but I resign," Rangiku sighed, brushing a strand of orange hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm just...tired."

"Aren't you always tired, lieutenant?" Toshiro smirked.

"Hey!" Rangiku cried. "I'm just trying to be sentimental, but noooooo!"

"Sentimental isn't really my thing." replied the short captain.

"You're so infuriating sometimes!" Rangiku tugged at her hair. "I'm trying to say goodbye, but it keeps on coming back to you, huh?"

"Rangiku..." Toshiro leaned back in his chair. This was going to get annoying, fast.

"You're always so selfish! You just hog all the paperwork!" the busty woman exploded, slamming her hands down on her captain's desk.

Toshiro looked taken aback.

"I hog the paperwork?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rangiku shoved all the paperwork to the side for him to do! She rarely did any of it!

"Oh, I understand now!" Rangiku glared accusingly at the white-haired male. "You don't think that I can handle paperwork because I'm a woman!"

"That's not true Rangiku, and you know it!" Toshiro shot up from his chair and matched the glare on his lieutenant's face.

"And you're such a hooker!" Rangiku continued on.

"_**Hooker?!**_" Toshiro cried out, flustered.

"Yeah, _hooker_," sneered Rangiku. "I thought Momo was enough for you! But you just had to hit on Karin too, didn't you? I know what happens when two people sleep in the same room!"

"You're a pervert!" Toshiro sank back into his chair and crossed his arms.

"Sure, sure!" Rangiku waved her hand loosely. "_Hooker!_"

"For the last time-"

"What's going on...?" Momo stood in the doorway, looking a little bewildered.

"Oh, Momo!" Rangiku greeted the girl cheerily. "Nice to see you!"

"Finally, some sense around here..." Toshiro muttered.

After shooting her captain an angry look, Rangiku turned back around to face Momo and asked, "You think Toshiro's a hooker, right?"

Momo chuckled. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"What?!" Toshiro's face turned a deeper shade of red.

Both Rangiku and Momo looked at Toshiro solemnly. This lasted for about 30 seconds before Momo's face cracked out in a large grin.

"Sorry Toshiro!"

"What...?" Toshiro looked at Rangiku, then Momo.

"You do know what day it is, right, Captain?" Rangiku questioned.

"Uh..." Toshiro looked lost.

"It's April first!" Rangiku made jazz-hands.

"Uh..." Toshiro still looked lost.

"It's April Fools Day!" Momo smiled cheerfully.

"Uh..." Toshiro cursed himself mentally for not comprehending a word the girls were saying.

"Oh god..." Rangiku sighed. "We have some explaining to do..."


	2. A Completely and Utterly Pointless Event

According to Momo, "April Fools Day" was a sort of game that kids liked to play in the World of the Living. For some incomprehensible reason, it could only take place on April first!

_It must be some sort of spiritual nonsense... _Toshiro had decided. But then Rangiku explained that it was a day where kids played pranks on eachother. Eventually Toshiro discovered that April Fools Day was completely pointless.

_Kids play pranks whenever they want! _thought Toshiro as he was walking down the hall. _This should mean that April Fools Day is all year... But wait! It's __**April **__Fools..._

Suddenly, Toshiro crashed into something and stumbled backwards.

"Ow..." he heard a male voice groaning. He looked down and saw Ichigo sitting on the floor, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Why are you sitting on the floor, Ichigo?" Toshiro questioned. "The floor's dirty! By the way, did you see who crashed into me?"

Ichigo sighed.

"You crashed into _me_."

"Oh, sorry then!" the shorter boy apologized and extended a hand. Ichigo grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"What's up with you today, Toshiro?" asked Ichigo. "You're so scatter-brained!"

"Oh, I just found out that it's April Fools Day." responded Toshiro.

"Are you gonna pull any pranks?" Ichigo grinned.

"No, pranks don't get you anywhere. Besides, I have a lot of work to do."

Just as Toshiro finished saying that sentence, he heard a loud trumpet, then a high-pitched voice shouting something he couldn't quite hear.

"We should go and check that out!" Ichigo exclaimed. He grabbed Toshiro's hand and dragged him over to a large crowd of people.

"Hi everybody!" cheered Yachiru. She was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder, speaking through a megaphone that was just as big as her. There was streamers drifting around everywhere, and the Squad 11 seats had formed a marching band. Everyone was chattering excitedly.

"Today is April Fools Day in the World of the Living, so we're gonna celebrate it here, too!" Yachiru announced.

Everyone cheered around Toshiro. What was their problem? April Fools Day was completely and utterly pointless.

"Kenny, you can tell them how we're gonna celebrate it!" Yachiru handed her megaphone to Kenpachi, and the megaphone suddenly seemed so small in comparison to the huge man holding it.

"Alright punks, you'd better be listening, because I ain't repeating myself!" Kenpachi barked. Immediately, the courtyard fell quiet.

"Since April Fools is a day about pranks, we're gonna be holding a little pranking tournament!"

More cheers.

"The winner will be crowned the King or Queen of Pranks!" Kenpachi pumped his free fist in the air.

Even more loud, pointless cheering.

"Oh yeah, and Aizen, Gin, Kaname and some Arrancar will be joining in on this!"

Extremely loud booing.

Yachiru snatched the megaphone away from her large friend.

"They're great pranksters, so they'll make this even more fun!"

Back to overly-audible roars.

Just then, Unohana quietly walked up onto the wooden platform.

"May I add something, Yachiru?" she smiled.

Yachiru nodded, and handed the Squad 4 captain the megaphone.

"Whether you like it or not, you're participating, even if you don't do any pranking," Unohana began. "Everyone here is equally vulnerable to pranks. So what I'm saying is, no one's safe. Thank you."


	3. Pranks!

"I can't get any peace, can I?" sighed Toshiro. "This prank war is making it _very _hard to do paperwork!" So far, Toshiro had been hit by three water balloons, shook hands with 10 people who had electric buzzers on their hands, and had taken a shower and promptly gotten his hair dyed Yachiru pink. Oh yeah, and people had glued his paperwork to the ceiling.

"You ok so far?" Ichigo asked the shinigami. "No one's managed to prank me yet!"

"Do I look ok to you?" Toshiro glared coldly at Ichigo.

"Yeah, you seem fine..." mumbled Ichigo.

"Have you _seen _my hair?!" Toshiro demanded, angrily gesturing to his pink hair.

"Pfft!" Ichigo cracked up laughing.

"Ugh..." the captain face palmed and sighed. Just at that moment, the boys heard a buzzing noise. Toshiro looked around, and noticed a group of Easter eggs at his feet.

"Oh, shit!" he dove into a stack of wooden crates. As he did so, the eggs exploded right next to Ichigo. Smoke puffed everywhere!

Toshiro coughed and swiped at the smoke with his hand.

"Ichigo, are you o- pfffttt!" Toshiro saw Ichigo standing, glaring, and covered in streaks of colourful paint. On his forehead sat a tiny white rabbit.

"What. The. Heck," Ichigo growled. "Who the Hell did that?!"

There were small giggles coming from the pile of boxes. And they were right next to Toshiro.

"What the-!" Toshiro stumbled out of his hiding place hurriedly.

"Shhh..." Ichigo put his index finger to his lips. "Listen."

Both shinigami quieted down, listening for any noise at all.

Nothing.

"Maybe they snuck off...?" Ichigo wondered.

"Maybe..." Toshiro trailed off. Things were getting annoying, fast. And it wasn't even lunch yet!

"Well, lunch is in an hour. What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess we could walk around and see what the others are doing," suggested Toshiro. "However, it may be a bit too... Risky."

"Too risky?"Ichigo scoffed. "Let's do that! I'll show you how 'risky' it is!"

...

As Toshiro and Ichigo were walking down a hallway in Squad Five, several Shinigami were lining along the sides of the hall and whispering. Most of them seemed to be chuckling about something stupid as Toshiro passed them. At first, the captain thought that it was no big deal... But then, as he passed Momo, she laughed. Loudly. And that seemed to cue everyone around her to laugh, too. Whilst Momo's laughter was full of glee and mischief, everyone else's laughs were mocking and taunting laughs. Toshiro stopped by a tall man.

"Is there a problem?" he demanded.

"Um, no sir!" the man replied, almost choking from supressing his laughter.

"What. Is. It?!" Toshiro grabbed the man by his collar and glared up at him through narrowed eyes.

"You're taking this a bit far, Toshiro!" Momo called out. "Let him go."

Toshiro closed his eyes and took a breath, then released the man from his grip.

"Can't you tell me what's so funny?" he asked.

"Just um... Touch your back." Momo grinned.

Slowly, Toshiro reached behind him and touched his back. He heard a papery noise.

Shit.

He tore the paper from his back and read the words. They were messy and written with a red marker:

_DRUNK HOOKER!_

The paper even smelled of alcohol.

"Hey Ichigo..." Toshiro groaned. "I know who turned you into a walking Easter egg."


	4. Bad Move, Toshiro!

"**RANGIKU!**" Toshiro yelled. "Come here, **now**."

"Yes, Captain?" Rangiku poked her head out from her bedroom doorway.

"Stop pranking us, Rangiku," Toshiro said, sighing. "It'll make Ichigo go grey faster, if that'll help get the point across."

"Hm... I dunno..." Rangiku played with her hair. "I don't think that _I'm _the problem!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Toshiro cocked an eyebrow.

"We~ll..." Rangiku stuck her tongue out playfully. "You act like you're the same age as the Head Captain!"

And with this, she ruffled her captain's hair before ducking into cover in her room. Ichigo attempted to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably and burst out laughing for who knows how long.

"Why me?" groaned Toshiro. "And why am I even helping you, Ichigo?"

"Well first, you said you wouldn't retaliate, so everyone sees you as easy game," Ichigo explained. "Secondly, you're with me because... We're buddies!"

Now it was Toshiro's turn to laugh.

"Friends?!" he spluttered. "When'd you get _that _idea?"

Ichigo pouted.

"Hey!" he whined. "We are _so _friends!"

"No, we're not." Toshiro replied, and left Ichigo, standing, gaping, in front of Rangiku's bedroom.

"Hey~ Ichigo!" Rangiku poked her head out of her room again.

"Uh, yeah?" Ichigo turned to look at the orange-haired woman.

"Are you mad at the Captain?" she asked innocently.

"Sorta..." replied Ichigo. "Why?"

"Wanna pull an epic prank on him?" the woman grinned mischievously. "I'm sure that Momo would love to help!"

"Eh, that's a bit childish..." Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rangiku shed a single tear.

"But that's why we should um... Totally do it!" Ichigo smiled.

"Yay!" cheered Rangiku. "Let's go and get Momo!"

...

Momo was crouching behind Aizen's desk, super-gluing the cushion of his seat.

_Heheh! _she thought. _Once he sits down, he'll be fair game for almost any prank!_

"Knock knock! Can we cone in?" Rangiku asked from outside Aizen's office. "It's me and Ichigo!"

"Sure!" called Momo. "Just make sure that you aren't seen."

Rangiku opened the door and she walked into the room, Ichigo close behind. Ichigo made sure that the door was closed before they started talking.

"How'd you know I was here?" Momo questioned her friends, whilst still applying another layer of clear glue to the seat.

"Let's be honest, Momo..." Rangiku grinned. "How could you be anywhere else?"

"Heh, true..." Momo smirked. "So, whaddaya need?"

_Is it just me, or has Momo gotten this gruff act going on now? _Ichigo pondered.

"We need you to help us prank my captain!" Rangiku told the shorter girl.

"Oh?" Momo looked up from her work. "Why would you two be wanting to...?"

"He said that I wasn't his friend!" Ichigo replied, still pouting.

"And since when do you care?" Momo inquired, turning back to the chair.

"Since I'm friends with _all _of you!" Ichigo replied.

"I don't..." Momo started. "Eh, what the heck? Let's do it!"

"Whoo!~" Rangiku jumped up and down.

"Shhh!" Momo hissed. "No one can know we're here!"

"Right, sorry!" whispered Rangiku.

"So, what're we waiting for?" Ichigo grinned. "Let's start planning!"


End file.
